A Friend For Me
by Obscuri
Summary: rated such for language Seto is a loner boy at the orphanage. Mokuba is Bullied all the time. Life seems to suck until a roaming girl comes to save Mokuba one day. Her and Seto become good friends after that and when Seto and Mokuba get adopted, they leav


A girl with long brown hair walked along a trail in a deep forest.

Her name? Sakara.

Her home? Anywhere.

And at the moment, she lived within this forest.

She had for the last four months

She sighed as she remembered all this.

'No one would understand.' She thought to herself. 'Never.'

Near, the sound of laughing could be heard.

Scared, Sakara climbed into a tree and perched herself upon a branch where she could not be seen.

She had almost forgotten that there was a house with children of all ages and a tall woman just beyond the forest boundaries.

She smiled, watching the children play and chase each other, laughing as they did.

But, that smile quickly turned into a grim scowl as she watched a small, black haired boy with a stuffed bear get bullied by other, bigger, meaner boys.

"Give it to us Mokuba!" yelled the skinny red headed one.

"No!" Yelled the small boy. "Its Mine!"

"We'll see about that…" Said the other boy. "Guys…Get him."

A boy with blue hair slapped the boy across the face.

"Now, will you give it to us?" the boy asked coolly.

"N-no." came the Black haired boy's weak reply. "M-my m-mommy gave it to me."

Sakara jumped out of the tree she had been perched on when she got sick of watching the boys pick on him in time to block the boys punch.

If there was something she had learned from her 'family', was how to defend herself.

"Leave him alone."

The 4 boys who had been bullying the boy shuddered in fear under her glare.

"Who-who a-are you?" asked the skinny one.

"The name's Sakara. I have no last name and I roam where I wish." She said with a dead serious face while getting into a fighters stance.

Mokuba looked at the bullies from behind Sakara, still scared and holding onto Sakara's leg.

The other boys ran.

It was too embarrassing to be seen getting beat up by a girl and wouldn't risk that even if they didn't know the girl's strength.

Sakara stepped out of her stance as soon as the boys could not be seen anymore.

"Thank you, lady" Said a small voice from behind her.

Sakara was surprised the boy was brave enough to talk to her but she smiled softly and nodded her approval. Then, she began to walk towards the forest again.

"Wait!" Mokuba shouted from behind her. "What's your na-?"

"MOKUBA!"

The brown haired girl turned at the voice, believing it was another bully.

"Seto!" Mokuba yelled, happily hopping to meet the other boy.

'_Or not.' _Sakara thought to herself.

"Mokuba!" Seto said concerned as he wrapped his arms around the boy. "Are you alright?"

"Yep!" responded Mokuba with a grin. "That nice lady saved me!" He said pointing to Sakara.

The brunette had just been casually walking back into the protection of the forest before feeling Seto's cold stare on her.

"Uh…" Sakara said as she turned and looked nervously around.

Seto looked at her with strong eyes. "Are you the one who saved my brother from those guys?" He asked sternly.

"Y-yes." Sakara responded.

Mokuba looked at his brother as he gave Sakara a muttered thanks.

"YAY!!!!!!!!!"

Mokuba came up behind her and glomped her so hard she fell.

Sakara laughed for the first time since before her older brothers had died in an effort of keeping her alive.

Seto blushed slightly at the energetic innocence Sakara held while she laughed.

'_No, Seto, girls have cooties.' _Seto reminded himself as he shook of the blush.

"Sister! Big Sister!" yelled out little Mokuba as Sakara tickled him after they had sort of cat rolled.

She stopped and blinked at the boy.

"Sister? Me?" She said pointing to herself.

"Uh-huh," Said the raven haired boy, nodding his head vigorously (yeah, did I spell that right?)

"oka-.." Sakara started but was caught off by a woman yelling for the children to line up.

The woman startled Sakara and she quickly ran yet again to her perch.

"No! Sister came back!" cried Mokuba.

"Come on." Said Seto steeling a glance at Sakara on the tree.

He was confused when he saw her staring at the laughing children longingly.

Seto approached the line still thinking about his new friend.

An annoying voice disturbed his thoughts.

"Miss Shizu! Miss Shizu!" Called out the same red haired boy who had picked on Mokuba. "There was a girl here! A girl Shit-o's age! She wasn't from the orphanage!"

The young woman gave the boy a stern face.

"Ruka, how many times must I tell you," she said as smiled in a way Seto knew meant she would have laughed if he wasn't there. "His name is _Seto_, not _Shit-o_."

"Oh….Im sorry Miss Shizu, my tongue slipped." Ruka snickered.

Seto gave the boy a strong glare, a glare that would make the meanest men jealous.

"Now," Said the lady (yes, 'lady' -'). "what was that about a girl?"

"huh?- Oh! Oh yeah! There was a girl who came from the forest to beat up sweet, little Mokuba! I tried to stop her! She was really strong! Shi- I mean- _Seto_ saw her, right Seto?"

Seto's glare turned to ice as he directed it at Ruka.

Obviously, Ruka had not seen him talking to the 'girl'.

Seto did his best to look confused at Ruka's story.

"What girl?" He asked. "All _I_ saw was _YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WAS HURTING MY LITTLE BROTHER!!!"_

Seto ran up to Ruka and punched him so fast no one saw his hand come up for the upper-cut.

Ruka's frail body gave in to Seto's strong punch very quickly, therefore making the boy gasp for air.

"SETO!!" yelled the house mother, grabbing a fair amount of Seto's hair and throwing him onto the ground.

Breathing heavily on the cement, Seto looked at the boy menacingly.

"_Never _touch my brother again..." He growled towards Ruka.

Ms. Shizu shunned the children into the house.

As soon as the children were inside, she closed the door and glared at Seto.

"Seto," Growled the woman. "I will not tolerate you hurting Ruka."

"Oh yeah," Seto screamed. "What about Mokuba? He's got hurt by that bastard! So have Yura and Amboshi!"

"I don't give a shit about you twerps! The only one I care for is my little Ruka." She said breathing heavily. "G_O INSIDE AND FORGET ABOUT FOOD FOR 2 DAYS!"_

Seto glared at the woman for along time before getting up off the pavement and spiting in her face.

Sakara watched as the boy fled towards her tree as the woman let out a loud roar but was to lazy to catch up to him.

"FINE," she yelled from the orphanage door. "YOU CAN _SLEEP_ OUT HERE TONIGHT!"

She disappeared into the home and came out soon after holding a struggling Mokuba by the collar.

"HE CAN TOO!" she yelled, dropping a confused Mokuba onto the hard pavement.

She slammed the door, and locked it with an audible 'click'.

There was a long silence.

Then Mokuba began to cry.

Sakara panicked and jumped out of her tree to comfort the boy.

"Its alright, Mokuba-kun," she whispered softy to the boy as she cradled him. "It's alright."

Seto watched and felt suddenly left out.

"Um…" he started looking around. "Sorry you had to see that."

Sakara looked up at Seto's blue eyes.

'_he looks so sad…so …'_

Sakara's mind raked for the right word.

It was then Seto realized she was looking at him.

"you ok?" He asked. "or do you have eye problems."

Sakara frowned, but then looked understanding.

'_he's been hurt…like…me.'_

"are you going back?" she asked.

Seto snorted at the question.

"Cant" He said. "She kicked us out"

Mokuba sniffed lightly and cuddled closer to Sakara's body, longing the heat.

The sun was setting and it was getting a bit cold.

"if you want," Sakara began. "you can stay at my place… well, uh…more like tree house.." she finished nervously.

Seto looked surprised, but nodded his head slowly.

"Great! Uh…can you carry Mokuba- kun? I'm a bit of a klutz." Sakara said standing with the sleeping boy in her arms.

"um…sure." Seto said, blushing as he and Sakara basically hugged trying to transfer the boy from her arms to his.

And, sure enough, Sakara tripped over a stump.

(A/N uh….YAY IM DONE THE FIRST THINGY!! yeahh…..R/R! Ill add soon ! kk! Bye!)

Nayeli


End file.
